<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Cute by UnluckyGamerGirl13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715269">Too Cute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyGamerGirl13/pseuds/UnluckyGamerGirl13'>UnluckyGamerGirl13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hordak being a cute dad, Imp is a loved teddy bear, Implied accidental pregnancy (with good ending), Inspired by Hordak's Voice Actor, Kadroh is a beloved uncle, Science</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyGamerGirl13/pseuds/UnluckyGamerGirl13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hordak has a cute scientific moment with his five-year-old daughter</p><p>(Takes place years after season 5)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Entrapta &amp; Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*cautiously steps out* Hi..hey..how ya'll doing? It's been a while and I know, for all of you that still acknowledge me, thank you! Promise I have many stories coming but they're still a WIP and will get done when they can be. </p><p>This story was written by Cinnawo.n (on IG)/Unknown_Owl (on Discord) and I because of cuteness. </p><p>For now please enjoy this piece that my co-author and I worked on to create in honor of Hordak's voice actor (Keston John) and his adorable moments with his daughter. If you do not follow him on IG I highly encourage it, Keston deserves the love and on top of that, you may get to see the moments themselves.</p><p>Alice is my OC, please ask for permission if you wish to use her (and because I'd like to read any story with her).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What does it mean to be a parent? </p><p>Neither Hordak nor Entrapta could scientifically explain it. You could trust the many datapads, books, and toys scattered around in the corner of their child's room as proof. </p><p>In a blunt way to say it, Alice had been a scientific oopsie that neither Entrapta nor Hordak took into account. The two consenting adults had never believed that they were genetically compatible and had failed to run scientific tests before they ran their full experiment. </p><p>Nonetheless, Alice was loved by both her parents as well as the other princesses, who were now queened. </p><p>Through all the stages of the pregnancy, Entrapta kept track of every detail- from the baby's heartbeats to the number of times she used the restroom. Her husband got stuck with writing down all her unique cravings and creating remedies for any ailment that affected Entrapta. </p><p>Hordak admitting to Kadroh the reason for his many notes being if ever the two decided to have another child. </p><p>Hordak had been more than confused with Etherians' taste selection as he wrote down things such as; tiny crackers with cream cheese and pickles, two tiny bowls of shaved ice with no flavor at all, tiny toasted bread with a lot of hot sauce, which Hordak had to monitor so Entrapta wouldn't upset her stomach, or even tiny pizza with peanut butter and honey on top in shapes of hearts because Hordak was an amazing husband like that. </p><p>As for the ailments, Hordak created a medicine that wouldn't harm the growing baby but would alleviate nausea brought by it, so Entrapta could work properly and not end up having her tiny tantrums over not being able to be useful- which were pretty common. Not to mention Mermista being more than happy to use the medicine while she was pregnant, even if he had created it, which said a lot. </p><p>The second remedy he created was for an Entrapta's fatigue- he made tiny gummies in the shape of gears for her to take that was natural and would give her tiny bursts of energy. Nothing too damaging or enough to make her go hyper, just enough to let her walk to their bedroom and lay down before the fatigue hit once more. </p><p>Many had wondered, did Hordak even help Entrapta throughout the pregnancy? </p><p>Many Etherian tabloids had spread rumors of his lack of interest, or even placed photos of Entrapta standing on her own, with her hand on her back and the other on her swollen belly. Truth be told, Hordak was the most concerned one of the two. </p><p>Entrapta continuously insisted on carrying on her research and experiments as she usually did as the pregnancy went on, except for fewer explosions involved of course. Hordak knew his wife was strong and allowed her to be independent as she wished, but he was always there in case of anything.</p><p>Not to mention he insisted on Kadroh, Emily, or even Imp being close by if he could not be present, to have the role of caretaker or alarm, if anything, serious or not, happened- even though it wasn't that often that the two weren't together. </p><p>Not to mention the shock all the queens received in private when Hordak began crying with happiness when the engine Entrapta and he built spewed a lavender smoke in the revelation that they were having a princess. Hordak and Entrapta built the small engine out of old Prime's tech; it had been Emily that programmed the machine with the color so the couple wouldn't ruin their suspense. </p><p>Catra had been the one to have snapped so many pictures of the couple being proud and happy parents during the baby shower.</p><p>Their waiting came to an end when baby Alice was born in late December. </p><p>The name had been chosen because Hordak had gotten the bright idea to read stories to their growing baby. He chose it as a bonding moment between him as his unborn child, in which she would become more active when he read her a story called "Alice in the Wonders of Space and Technology." </p><p>A book that the other queens had written for the baby to hopefully enjoy because of their parents. Whenever the name was mentioned, the unborn princess would stir and lightly kick Entrapta, almost as if expressing her enjoyment of the story. </p><p>Not to mention bringing both Entrapta and Hordak to tears at the thought that they would have a bigger family. </p><p>Along with the many stories they had acquired, they had many toys and cute outfits for their daughter. Some of the toys had been made by Hordak himself after researching Etherian child development. </p><p>The room they had chosen in Entrapta's castle for the baby room was connected to the master bedroom through a door, making it easier for them to enter if their child needed anything.</p><p>Hordak and Entrapta both created various cameras and security systems to protect their sleeping child at all costs, and Imp would serve as their main communicator in case Alice needed food or a change. His purpose only served to extend once baby Alice was born. </p><p>Imp often served as a comfort for Alice if she woke up from a nightmare, he repeated the soft voices of her parents along with others she was familiar with.</p><p>The two new parents couldn't assure that their method of raising a child was the best. Both Hordak and Entrapta had many doubts about things, and both reviewed the flaws that their parenting presented and did everything possible to fix them. </p><p>A questionable method having been pointed out by King Bow who was more than surprised to find out they had set up the tiny baby space not far from their lab but in the same room. Hordak explained that while they worked Kadroh stayed close to monitor the young princess. </p><p>The range at which the baby space was placed was enough to pretty much shield her from an explosion created in the lab. Her parents also included a force shield in the bars they set around her to add the extra layer of caution. </p><p>Alice had been a more independent child as she grew, but if she grew fussy and wanted attention Hordak and Entrapta would stop working to give it to her. They knew the importance of contact with the child and always made sure Alice felt loved and just in general safe. </p><p>One thing that the couple could assure everyone was that Alice had grown as a regular Etherian child, but to them, it had been too quick. The slow days passing suddenly became months and then years. </p><p>One day their baby girl was learning how to walk around the lab and grabbing test tubes and the next she was mimicking the big words coming from her parents.</p><p>Alice had just recently turned five and that little girl was a bundle of curiosity and energy. Her personality jumped out at everyone, almost catching them off guard until they remembered who her mother was. </p><p>She was the most adorable child anyone had seen, her hair having naturally come out blue and curly was held up in two tiny ponytails with one-star charm band and the other with a moon. She wore overalls like her mommy but chose a dark undershirt to match her daddy, not to mention the matching crystal which was settled on her neck as a choker. </p><p>Her vitiligo, a trait that had begun around the age of two for her, was happily and proudly shown.  </p><p>Hordak had lifted his armored sleeves to show his own to match his daughter pridefully. </p><p>Today was a rather unusual day, Entrapta had been called out to investigate a new finding in the mines of Dryl. She had asked Hordak to stay to take care of their daughter, assuring both she would return before dinner time and that she could communicate with them anytime. </p><p>Hordak had hesitantly agreed, not being used to leaving Entrapta alone, but chose to trust his wife and her words. </p><p>Alice, having already been fed and cleaned up with the help of her uncle Kadroh, was with her dad in the lab at that moment. </p><p>Hordak was working on a couple of small trinkets. He was mainly focused on making things for Alice to fidget with, and also would occasionally check the communication pad he had to check on the whereabouts of Entrapta.</p><p>He couldn't help but worry for her,  although he knew she was perfectly capable of being independent. He let out a small sigh, growing slightly impatient with the small toy he was trying to put together for their young daughter. </p><p>From her protected play area, she carefully wandered her way to her dad. His impatient movements caught her attention and motivated her to calm him down. Upon arriving at his side, Alice lightly tugged at the side of his dress for attention. </p><p>Even though he felt a little intimidated by Kadroh at times, he knew the other made a great uncle for Alice. He trusted him looking after her. </p><p>He kept his calm and set down the toy. He smiled a little when he looked down when a piece of his clothing was lightly tugged. "Hello, little Alice." He said, his usual rough tone of voice had softened over the years they had Alice. </p><p>He stood away from the table he was working at and decided to crouch down to his daughter's level- or the closest he could get to it. "Is there something you'd like?" He said softly to her.</p><p>Alice grinned. "Can we play scientist today?" She asked him. Her hair lifted her small body in excitement much as Entrapta did. </p><p>It had been Scorpia and Perfuma who had bought her the science kit for her birthday. The "small geek" as Mermista called her, finally being old enough to play with it and being responsible. </p><p>In said kit were many childish experiments, mostly to make candy and even just to make a small volcano. Pretty much everything Hordak and Entrapta could do with their eyes closed. But to top it all off, it provided Alice with her favorite goggles and lab coat, which she had decorated herself. </p><p>Hordak nodded, standing up fully again. "Of course we can, anything for you, my little princess." He said and looked down at her with another smile. </p><p>Smiling wasn't a rare thing for him anymore, he was genuinely happy now that he had become betrothed to Entrapta and they had Alice. </p><p>"Let's go get that science kit of yours?" He said and reached down to hold her little hand. </p><p>The science kit was somewhere on a shelf in the little girl's room. He had sometimes grown a little worried when she'd lift herself and move around with her hair- he knew she'd probably become accustomed to it since she'd had it all of her life- but he couldn't help worrying the little one would fall or somehow injure herself.</p><p>Alice beamed and held his hand as she dragged him away. </p><p>Much like her mother, Alice shared the excitement when it came to science. The only difference between her mother and herself being Alice enjoyed planning experiments and coming up with them. She didn't have a knack to create many things, often throwing tiny tantrums if things didn't go her way.</p><p>Entrapta often teased her husband about who she got that little personality trait from. </p><p>Alice let go of his hand for him to get her kit while she bounded over to put on her neatly decorated lab coat and put her goggles on. She quietly went to her dad with two small bands to tie her loose hair, Alice choosing to let her hair be wild today (rather than her usual pigtails).</p><p> Alice would usually do them herself (with guidance from Entrapta), but she needed some extra practice, and her hair needed to be done perfectly to experiment. </p><p>Hordak walked along with her to her room and went to get the science kit when she let go of his hand. He got it down from the shelf, looking it over for a brief moment before looking down at Alice again, his smile widening on his face. </p><p>He truly loved his daughter, he'd do anything for her. He gently took the small bands and tied up her hair carefully into two small ponytails- much like Entraptas- so it wouldn't be in her face during whatever little experiments they'd be doing. </p><p>"Let's go back to the lab, shall we?" He said, holding the kit down for her in case she wanted to hold it.</p><p>Alice nodded excitedly and carefully gathered the kit in her arms. "Lab safety rule Number 1, all experiments that are designed for the lab must stay in the lab." She chirped proudly.</p><p>Alice had been taught the rules of the lab the second she got her kit to avoid any messes or accidents- since Imp had caught her almost performing an experiment that could have blown up on her if not performed correctly. Entrapta had been proud, yet concerned, with Alice's safety and got her a poster of the lab rules for her to memorize and follow. </p><p>Alice looked up at her dad happily before one of her ponytails reached up to hold his hand as she slowly walked back to the lab, making sure not to drop her kit or drag her coat. </p><p>"That's correct." He said, smiling to her and taking the ends of her ponytail gently into his hand to hold. He was glad she was a quick thinker and learner especially for her age- he knew that Alice's young childhood years were important for her development and he wanted her to grow up to be healthy and happy. </p><p>When they got to the lab he looked around and walked over to a small table he'd put in the lab specifically for their daughter. </p><p>Alice carefully climbed up onto her stepping stood and gently placed her kit down. She went to slowly open it up and settle the small glass vials in their places. "What experiment will we be doing today?" She asked as she gathered the tiny stack of papers with the experiments and their instructions. </p><p>He sat cross-legged next to her, looking at the papers and making sure everything was set up properly- especially the glass vials- so that nothing would fall or break. "You can decide, little princess." He said to her and looked at all the equipment.</p><p>Alice looked over the many experiments before she chose. "Sugar crystals." She chirped and settled the instructions down for them. She went to get the tools needed and settled them around her tiny table. </p><p>"We need the-..the bunsen burner." Alice chirped when she recalled the name and looked at her dad. </p><p>"Maybe one day you and mommy can come up with candy that fizzes in your mouth." She suddenly added her scientific thought. </p><p>Hordak nodded. "Sounds like a fun experiment, doesn't it?" He said with a small smile and moved to go get a bunsen burner for them to use. He moved back to her side and looked at the instruction papers, carefully putting down the burner. </p><p>"Hmm, good thinking. We'll try to make something like that for you to try." He said at the mention of the fizzing candy.</p><p>Alice grinned happily before she went to read the instructions, Entrapta having added simplified ones for her to try reading at the bottom of each paper. Alice did each one, and let her dad handle boiling the water when it came to it. </p><p>After following each step she settled the mixtures in a safe spot, using her tied up hair to lift herself carefully. "Done! You can go back to working dad, I'll stay at my table and gather data." She chirped, sounding almost exactly like Entrapta.</p><p>She cleaned her station before gathering her crayons and some paper to "write" her report. </p><p>Hordak watched carefully, making sure she was doing everything with as much precision and accuracy as she could. "Well done, excellent work, little princess." He said as he looked to her when she finished the initial process of the experiment. </p><p>"Just be careful, the mixtures are hot." He said, looking cautiously as she moved the containers which held their sugar crystal making mixture. He smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead gently before standing up, leaving her to her data collecting. </p><p>"Make sure to show me when you're finished!" He said with a slight grin and turned to look at his desk where he was still trying to figure out this toy thing.</p><p>Alice smiled at her dad and nodded lightly to the promise. She had drawn a couple of pictures while he did before her attention was directed at him once again. </p><p>Alice gathered a crumpled piece of paper and mimicked his actions, a strand of hair getting her plastic hex driver to settle it by her side as his own was.</p><p>Hordak was focused as he was finishing making some small tool-like toys for Alice and as well as some sort of fidgeting toy as he knew the small princess could get restless at times- similar to Entrapta. </p><p>He let out a sigh and set the things he made to the side, glancing back to Alice, although upon noticing she was somewhat mimicking him he picked up other tools and started working again on something he was making with Entrapta, a little grin on his face.</p><p>Alice tried to hide that she was mimicking him when he looked. Of course, his gaze often caught her off guard, her hands sometimes slipping the grip of the crumpled paper. Once again Alice looked up at her father as he tinkered before she got the other tools needed to continue her mimicking. She even copied his facial expression to an extent. </p><p>Hordak was looking up at screens, looking at a blueprint and information for the project he was working on. He glanced over to Alice now and again, although he did it discreetly, just making sure she was alright, and also amused at what she was doing. She truly was adorable, and he was so proud of her and everything she had accomplished so far. </p><p>Alice innocently got a blue piece of construction paper and went to hold it up to the light and raise her brow. She turned it several times before she laid it down and got a crayon to doodle. "Did mama tell you when she was coming home?" She asked as she checked the large clock in the lab.</p><p>He turned to look at her as he heard sounds of paper crumpling slightly, as well as her speaking up. "No, she didn't give me an exact time but she told me she wouldn't be too long." He said to her, walking over to her to look at what she had written, drawn, and doodled.</p><p>Her "reports" were a series of doodles. One being the vial where the future crystals were contained with the date and end date, an estimate for when they'd be good to eat.</p><p>Another was of Hordak helping her with the experiment, and the third was of the small family, which included Kadroh, Emily, and Imp, holding hands. Nothing too artistic, but quite adorable. "Hopefully before mealtime, I wanna eat as a family and show mom my ponytails!" </p><p>Hordak smiled and looked through the papers she had drawn on, particularly smiling at the family drawing. "Very good work, Alice. I'll hang this up somewhere." He said softly to her, admiring her work. "She'll be back before mealtime, I'm sure." He said.</p><p>Alice smiled once more before she went to carefully hang her lab coat and goggles and return to her play area to continue playing with her blocks. </p><p>A few minutes before dinner time was announced, Entrapta came bounding over holding her datapad over her head, "Hordak! I have more blueprints for the rocket Adora wants us to build!" She exclaimed excitedly but stopped the second she took notice of their daughter. </p><p>From so much excitement she had fallen asleep in her place, her ponytails wrapped around herself in a small cocoon. </p><p>Hordak looked over to Entrapta as she bounded in, smiling softly to her. "That's wonderful, what was in the mine?" He questioned, but his small smile turned to a wide grin as he looked over to Alice. "Awh... She must be tuckered out from all the excitement she had." He wondered.</p><p>Entrapta carefully reached over with her hair and brought Alice over to carry her in her arms. She held up a bucket like structure. Inside was a glowing lavender crystal, "I found plenty of crystals like this one. We can convert them to fuel for any of our machines or even have them as the core of our experiments." She whispered as best as she could.</p><p>"We would need to test the crystals out first and stabilize them..what excitement did you both have?" She asked as she gently moved Alice's bangs aside. </p><p>Hordak smiled again to them both and looked in at the bucket. "Interesting. We should keep it somewhere safe for now until we can experiment with it." He said quietly. He looked around the lab when she asked the question, looking for the sugar crystals they had been making. </p><p>"Alice did a little experiment, and then doodled some little data collection papers. She was also excited for you to come home, and that she could show off her ponytails to you." He said with a soft and quiet chuckle.</p><p>Entrapta nodded and lifted herself before she settled the container on top of the shelf. It was high enough Alice couldn't lift herself, but enough that Hordak and her could reach it. </p><p>She dropped down carefully and carefully lifted one of Alice's pigtails with her own. "I'm scientifically guessing you helped her, she hasn't properly learned yet and these are too perfect for her attempt," Entrapta whispered and shifted Alice in her arms.</p><p>Hordak nodded as he listened to her. "You are correct, I did tie them up for her." He said quietly. </p><p>"As for the sweets, they should be done in a few days. I'll get Emily ready to take pictures of her other successful invention!" She whispered excitedly, "for now, let's put her to nap in bed, and then we can go help Kadroh with dinner." She chirped and headed off through the labyrinth of the castle, Hordak following after her letting out a small hum of agreement when she said they'd help with dinner. </p><p>Entrapta slipped her shoes off as cautiously as she could and carefully settled Alice down on her bed. She let Hordak handle the tucking in for the time being.</p><p>"She's very intelligent, especially for her age.. compared to the regular Etherian child of her age." He stated, sounding quite proud of the fact.</p><p>He tucked Alice in gently once she was on her bed and letting her pigtails down for maximum comfort. He kissed her forehead gently.</p><p>As if on cue, Imp guided down to snuggle with Alice. The young girl smiled as she felt the kiss. She seemed to instinctively gather the other close like a teddy bear, Imp once more serving as a comforter and alarm to the two. </p><p>He smiled, glad she was sleeping soundly and had someone like Imp to cuddle with.</p><p>Entrapta smiled softly, a tendril of hair wrapping around Hordak's waist. "It's nice ya know..to know that she's going to have a real family as she grows up." She whispered and guided her husband off to the kitchen.</p><p>He turned his head to look at Entrapta as he felt a little tug at his waist from her hair when she brought him off towards the kitchen, smiling to himself at her.</p><p>"I just hope the heirs will treat her better than the princesses sometimes treated me." She whispered before looking up at Hordak, "I'm also proud of you! You learned how to tie a perfect ponytail because you practiced with me, and you didn't throw a tizzy." She chirped.</p><p>"It is nice to know that. And I'm sure the other heirs will treat her with the utmost respect like they would anyone.." He said reassuringly to her. Hordak chuckled softly at her words. "That is something for me to be proud of. Although, it did take a moment for me to get it right." He said as they got to the kitchen.</p><p>Entrapta smiled, "Practice always makes perfect! Well, not entirely perfect but good enough! That's why it's so scientific!" Entrapta exclaimed happily. </p><p>By the time they had finished preparations for dinner little Alice had awoken. She energetically greeted her parents and the rest of her family before they all settled to enjoy an actual family dinner. </p><p>The sugar crystals she made were ready in a few days. Entrapta and Hordak enjoying one each as they worked on testing the new crystal. </p><p>Alice chewed on one carefully as she played with her toys. Even Kadroh could be seen enjoying one as he enjoyed a walk around the castle grounds with Emily at his side. </p><p>There were many sweet things in the world, but none were as sweet as this life. </p><p>Hordak and Entrapta would scientifically agree. </p><p>~The End~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you've made it here both Cinnawo and I are very grateful and we hope you enjoyed our story. Please leave a kudo, comment, bookmark, share, writing prompt whatever you feel is deserved. </p><p>Thank you all and have a wonderful day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>